Not Today
by nibby9
Summary: When Arthur awoke one morning, he certainly wasn't expecting his manservant to so nonchalantly reveal that he was a sorcerer. Neither was he prepared for the explanation and battle against time which ensued because nobody ever wants to be told they are going to die that day. And the next, so it seems. No slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, unfortunately.

Arthur awoke much too peacefully. No blazing sunlight shining through the window accompanied by an all too cheerful shout of "Rise and shine, Sire!". No wrestling for the duvet covers in a half-asleep version of tug of war and more importantly – no grinning manservant. The hapless fool wasn't bumbling about firing off witty remarks and shouting insults at the top of his lungs. In fact, Arthur's chambers were far too quiet for his liking which meant Merlin was late.

That's what the King thought until his eyes had adjusted to the dimly lit room, shafts of golden light peeping from the sides of the thick curtains providing the only light source and suggestion of the time of day. But wait a minute, they weren't.

A strange blue-y hue could be seen at the end of Arthur's bed; even through squinting eyes he knew this was not coming from outside. Arthur blinked and the scene came into focus, a shadowed figure could now be distinguished and the source of the blue light appeared to be coming from a glowing orb moving upwards and downwards in the air. The King gasped aloud, suddenly fully awake, as the intruders face was lit up by the blue sphere.

"Merlin!"

Shock turned to confusion which turned into anger and then back to confusion.

Sitting in front of the King, leaning casually backwards in the King's chair was his servant who just so happened to be tossing and catching a magical glowing sphere in his hand. Merlin was as relaxed as Gwaine in a tavern, choosing to ignore the small matter of the royal monarch staring at him committing a treacherous crime punishable by death. He didn't look fazed in the slightest.

In truth, Merlin looked annoyed. No – angry. His brow was furrowed and his expression cold in as un-Merlin alike way as possible. He wasn't even looking at the magic he was performing, choosing instead to focus entirely on a blank patch of wall on the other side of the room.

Arthur was speechless, a truly rare occurrence. However, it didn't take long for the fuming, adrenaline-fuelled tirade to ensue. He positively jumped out of his bed, grabbing his sword in the process and pointing it ever so precariously in the direction of the warlock. Merlin didn't even flinch.

"What on earth are you doing?!" The King exploded.

Merlin seemed to have been temporarily awoken from his silent trance, glancing for a second at Arthur and then to the bobbing glowing orb.

"Oh, this? Magic, Sire."

If he were in a better humour, Merlin would have laughed at how comical Arthur's face at present was. His jaw visibly dropped and hung open as he continued to stare aimlessly at his magical servant.

"But, but- you, you can't – WHAT?!"

The blue sphere was caught for the final time by Merlin and promptly disappeared. He rose in one fluid motion from his laid back position in the chair to turn and face the King. His expression remained firm but now Arthur's eyes had fully adjusted to the room he could see how tired and terrifying Merlin looked. It was as if someone had removed all the innocence and kindness from his friend's face and replaced it with cold ice and a raging fire which was clear as day behind his sunken in eyes.

Arthur would have found this wholly unnerving had he not been so irate.

"I am a sorcerer. I practice magic. I know this is treason and I know I betrayed you blah, blah, blah."

Every word seemed to make Arthur's face go more and more red. His knuckles white as they clutched the hilt of Excalibur in a death grip. The way Merlin was speaking made it seem like he was bored out of his mind repeating a list of chores – was he not taking this seriously? Did he not understand what he'd done?

Arthur went to cut him off but failed as Merlin viciously stopped him.

"No!"

His eyes were blazing now.

"I have had it now, Arthur, and by the Gods you are going to listen to me! I'm sorry I lied to you, I know what I've done, no, I am _not_ like Morgana, I would never hurt anyone I care about, I have not been working as a spy, and no, I have never betrayed you or Camelot."

Arthur had no idea how the treacherous liar had done it but Merlin had managed to answer all of the questions he was thinking of before he'd had a chance to ask them.

He drew breath to ask another question but the warlock beat him to it yet again.

"I was born with magic – I didn't learn it."

Arthur's jaw fell down again. When he looked into the face of his manservant this time he saw someone who looked defeated – defeated and tired. Merlin shook his head and closed his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. We have to go – now."

"You think I'm going anywhere with you, traitor? Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the guards right this second."

"Because I'm sick of this. Calling the guards will just waste time and we have to go, you have to trust me."

Arthur laughed. Heart pumping far too fast in his chest, mind reeling as he tried to make sense of all this.

"Trust you?! You have the nerve to ask me to trust you after what you-"

"ENOUGH!"

Furious Merlin was back.

"You can continue arguing all day but I can't take this anymore and I will not listen to it all again! You're hurt, Arthur, and I'm sorry but if you don't follow me now, I will make you."

The last four words were ringing in Arthur's head. Merlin had just threatened him. What on earth had happened overnight to turn his servant, his friend, into, into – this. His head was swimming, Excalibur still in his hand, keeping Merlin at sword's distance away. Amidst all the confusion, one part of Arthur's mind suddenly made a connection which just made him more confused – 'again'? Merlin said he couldn't listen to him _again._ But, Arthur had never said anything of the like before so what on earth was the deranged man on about?

Merlin looked terrifying, like a man who had nothing to lose. He stared defiantly into the eyes of the King with a determination Arthur had never seen before and he had no doubt he would follow through with his threat. He had no idea what made him do it but some stubborn part of his mind pushed the words out of Arthur's mouth before he could think.

"Then make me."

Merlin sighed and the last thing Arthur saw was a flash of gold before the black.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you are not dying on me today. Not again."


End file.
